Sweet Memories
by RinKagamine4ever
Summary: Hello,My name is Rin I wished to be an idol which i did became but know i desire for something else or should I just say Someone... named Len Kagamine a special someone that I never wanted to lose ever,never a-again...
1. Chapter 1

Hi!~  
Again... =_=  
I'm just so busy...  
please review?

**? Pov**

_**It was 12 years ago...**_**  
**_?:Nee nee Len~  
Len:N-nani? Rin?  
Rin:say...when we grow up who will you marry?  
Len:Hmmm... That's easy!  
Rin:Reallllllyyyyy? whooooooooo?  
Len:Of Course Rinny!~  
Rin:Don't call me that!  
Len:Hihihi yet I really mean it...  
Rin's mom:Sweety! time for dinner!  
Rin:well got to go! S-a-y-o-n-a-r-a!  
Len:umm... okay?  
Rin:Len you k'?  
Len:Y-yeah I'm fine just be careful going home...  
Rin:okay... Bye!~  
Rin Left Len alone in the garden...  
Len:I just wanna say bye..._

_**Rin Pov(18 years old)  
**_"Hmmm... got to go to the station huh?"I said tiredly _well who doesn't? manager is absent and I'm all alone going to stations to get recording! OH NO!_ "Gomene^^

I Just forgot to intruduce myself!~ Hi I'm Rin Kagamine~ ,I'm 18 and I'm an Idol! here in Japan and Korea I live in Osaka...well you see I'm holding a picture of two children playing in the garden...yup that's right it's me the girl well you don't know the boy his name is Len Kagamine he is not my brother!just a BFF(it means Best Friend Forever)  
I just remember him saying that he said goodbye to me... I thought it was a joke but it wasn't he really left me...""Hoy!hello? Earth to Rinny! Earth to-" "okay Miku I got it! wait since when where you here?" I asked supprised "Well I was walking hiding in disguese like yours when I saw you here looking at something so I woke you up!"she said trying to be innocent "Mi chan its not funny well going to Crypton?" "Yesh!"she answered childishly "Argh fine let's go..."I answered "Yey!"She said

**Well hello Sorry short =_=  
i know okay? I'll upload maybe after 2-3 days  
I promise...**

Rinny~


	2. New boy?

H-hi!  
sorry I was not at the computer!  
really sorry!

okay wanna chat but in a hurry bye!  
||||||||||||||||||||

_**On The previous chapter:**_

_Rin Pov(18 years old)_

_"Hmmm... got to go to the station huh?"I said tiredly well who doesn't? manager is absent and I'm all alone going to stations to get recording! OH NO! "Gomene^^_

_I Just forgot to intruduce myself!~ Hi I'm Rin Kagamine~ ,I'm 18 and I'm an Idol! here in Japan and Korea I live in Osaka...well you see I'm holding a picture of two children playing in the garden...yup that's right it's me the girl well you don't know the boy his name is Len Kagamine he is not my brother!just a BFF(it means Best Friend Forever)_

_I just remember him saying that he said goodbye to me... I thought it was a joke but it wasn't he really left me...""Hoy!hello? Earth to Rinny! Earth to-" "okay Miku I got it! wait since when where you here?" I asked supprised "Well I was walking hiding in disguese like yours when I saw you here looking at something so I woke you up!"she said trying to be innocent "Mi chan its not funny well going to Crypton?" "Yesh!"she answered childishly "Argh fine let's go..."I answered "Yey!"She said_

**Rin Pov**

Luckily,I survived all that giggling she was doing in the train,It was weird the people don't know who we are(Since we are in a disguise duh,)so We receive glares instead of Hi's  
okay,moving forward meet the crazy Idol Woman Miku Hatsune Nice,Caring,CRAZY,nice voice woman so strange huh? well there is mor-"Rinny!"She screamed accidently bumping me,so I tripped~ wanna know what happened next? My disguise was Blown! **IT WAS BLOWN! **So I Decided to dot the same with Miku chan so... "Miku chan!"  
of course since we are so well known we are followed by shouting fans who are so noisy!  
As usual we always manage to come to the company safe^^ got to give it to the gaurds they saved us!"nee nee!"I heard someone say"Yeah I heard of it! I'm so excited!"I was wodering what it is so I asked them in the polite way"May I know what you are talking about?"They gasped and blushed"We are talking to Rin? as in Rin?"said this crazy Pink haired girl well she wore a cute maid outfit!(A/N:Guess who?...of course Momo Momone)  
and this calm Girl talked to me"Gomene! about her she loves you pretty much^^"Of course I blushed so deeply"O-oh a-arigato~"and the Pink haired girl shrieked"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ouch! my ears hurt!"Sorry about that again... well we just heard a new Vocaloid is comin' he is a boy^^ that's all I know!"thank you!"I waved to them then walked strait to the recording studio

**? Pov**

**"O-okay... then"i dropped the line hmmm where should I go next? Gonna look for her,after all it was my fault I should look for her... I think I'm wasting my own time bye doing this STAR thingy~ well I'll meet you someday my Hime-sama!**

**On the next chapter:  
Rin will meet her partner in singing well,maybe in romance!  
wait for it!**

_**Arigato for waiting!  
again I wan so Busy that I have no time to be online =_= or in short I'm too tired to type!  
Well,Mata ashtene!**_

Rinny~  
_**  
**_


End file.
